Beautiful Moments
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Radiance of Spring … when all of nature is aglow with the radiance of spring, a single bud may blossom into countless flowers …"/MultiPair!/Chapter 1 didedikasikan untuk ultah Hinata yang terlambat!/RnR!/Chapter 1 : Naruto U. x Hinata H.


**"… _when all of nature is aglow with the radiance of spring, a single bud may blossom into countless flowers_…"**

.

.

**Naruto** _belongs to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Beautiful Moments** _belongs to_ **Iris la Verius** | **Aoki Kou**

_Settings_ : **AU** | **Author Universe**

_Genre_ : **Romance** | **General**

Rate : **K+**

_Pair_ : **Naruto U.** x **Hinata H.**

.

.

**Warning :**

Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hinata H. Gomen telat!

Multi Pair, pair berbeda setiap chapternya!

.

.

**Enjoy Reading, jangan lupa RnR!**

* * *

Semilir angin menerpa wajah tan Naruto. Ia mengayuh sepedanya santai sepanjang jalan di desa kecil itu. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan liburannya di sini, di desa kelahirannya sebelum ia pindah ke kota dulu. Mata biru lautnya tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum, keindahan musim semi di desanya memang tiada tandingan. Masih sama seperti dulu, hijau dan asri dengan pohon bunga Sakura yang tengah bersemi.

Naruto memandang kiri dan kanan jalan, penuh dengan hamparan bunga-bunga dan ladang. Naruto menghentikan sepedanya tatkala dilihatnya sesosok gadis dengan topi lebar menari-nari di tengah padang bunga Lavender. Naruto turun dari sepedanya, matanya tak bisa berhenti memandang gadis berambut panjang sepinggul itu.

Rambutnya hampir senada dengan bunga-bunga beraroma khas di sana. Dengan biasan sinar mentari sore, menambah keelokan yang dipancarkannya. Dress selutut yang dikenakan gadis itu melambai-lambai tersapu angin. Angin yang mendadak berhembus kencang, menerbangkan topi lebar putih yang dikenakan gadis itu. Gadis itu menoleh, hingga Naruto bertemu pandang dengan mata keunguan itu, mata terindah yang pernah dilihatnya …

Naruto memungut topi yang jatuh itu, lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang tertunduk…

"Ini milikmu nona." Ujar Naruto. Gadis itu mengambil topinya dengan cepat.

"A-arigatou …" suara lembut itu menggelitik indra pendengaran Naruto.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, namamu nona?" tanya Naruto memberanikan diri.

"Hi-Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Jawab gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata itu tertunduk.

"Salam kenal, Hinata_-chan_! Boleh kupanggil begitu?" Naruto melihat anggukan kecil sebagai respon. "Oh iya, apa kau tinggal disekitar sini, Hinata_-chan_?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-iya, ru-rumahku tak ja-jauh dari si-sini. La-lalu Naruto-san?" Hinata menjawab sedikit tergagap. Naruto tergelak.

"Jangan formal begitu, panggil saja aku Naruto." Ujar Naruto, ia memang seseorang yang supel dan carefree person.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_?" benah Hinata, Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Naruto memandang jam di tangan kirinya, jam enam kurang dua puluh menit.

"Ara, waktu berlalu cepat sekali. Eh Hinata_-chan_, kau tak pulang?" Tanya Naruto.

"A-ah e-etto aku akan pulang sekarang. Jaa ne, Na-Naruto_-kun_." Hinata bergegas pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong melihatnya.

"Perasaanku karena bias matahari saja atau memang wajahnya memerah ya? Ah sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, Paman Nagato pasti mencariku." Naruto menghampiri sepedanya yang ia sandarkan di tanah, lalu naik dan pulang menuju rumah pamannya.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah pamit pada pamannya untuk berjalan-jalan. Nagato hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku keponakannya itu. Naruto nyengir diberi nasihat untuk berhati-hati. Setelah pamit, ia langsung meluncur menuju padang bunga Lavender kemarin, tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis misterius bernama Hinata, siapa tahu ia bisa berjumpa lagi dengan gadis manis itu.

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Ia harus menelan kekecewaan tatkala tak didapatinya gadis itu di padang bunga keunguan kemarin. Naruto menyamankan duduknya di pinggir parit dekat padang bunga Lavender. Ia menghela nafas, sia-sia sudah usahanya untuk bangun pagi kali ini. Tapi tak apa, bersantai ditemani wewangian khas bunga Lavender sedikit banyak menghilangkan penat yang melanda.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_…" tepukan lembut di pundaknya menyadarkan Naruto dari kantuk yang mendera.

"Hinata_-chan_! Ku kira aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi!" cengir Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis dengan wajah yang ia sembunyikan lewat tundukan.

"U-untuk apa Na-Naruto_-kun_ kemari?" Tanya Hinata.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, apa itu tak boleh? Kalau tak boleh aku pulang sa.." Hinata menarik lengan jaket Naruto.

"Te-tentu sa-saja bo-boleh, Na-Naruto_-kun_…" ujar Hinata malu-malu. Naruto tertawa renyah, lucu sekali tingkah gadis manis ini.

"Lalu kau sendiri untuk apa kemari, Hinata_-chan_?" tanya Naruto agak penasaran.

"E-etto…a-aku me-merawat ladang bunga i-ini…" balas Hinata. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ma-maksudku a-aku me-merawat la-ladang i-ini untuk ku-ku ju-jual bu-bunganya, be-begitulah Na-Naruto_-kun_…" tambah Hinata, Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Mau kubantu Hinata_-chan_? Kebetulan aku sedang senggang." Ujar Naruto. Hinata berkedip-kedip, bingung menjawab ya atau tidak.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-Naruto_-kun_. A-aku ti-tidak ingin me-merepotkanmu…" jelas Hinata. Naruto menggeleng.

"Tidak apa Hinata_-chan_, aku tidak merasa direpotkan. Ayo kita mulai!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata, lalu turun menuju padang bunga Lavender. Blush. Wajah Hinata merona, tangan Naruto begitu besar dan err hangat… "Kau tak apa, Hinata_-chan_?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata. Hinata hanya menggeleng lalu ikut turun ke padang bunga.

Naruto menerima gunting dari Hinata. Ia diminta untuk memotong tangkai demi tangkai bunga Lavender. Sebelumnya, Hinata memberi contoh kepada Naruto cara memotong yang benar. Naruto mengangguk paham lalu mulai memotong. Hinata menyerahkan sebuah keranjang kecil kepada Naruto.

"Le-letakkan bu-bunga yang sudah dipotong da-dalam keranjang ini. Letakkan de-dengan ha-hati-hati, Naruto_-kun_." Ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto memegang keranjang di tangan kiri, gunting di tangan kanan.

Naruto sibuk memilah-milah bunga yang sudah bisa dipotong. Sedangkan Hinata sibukmengikat bunga-bunga yang dipotong Naruto. Saking asyiknya memotong bunga, Naruto tidak sadar kakinya tersangkut dengan belukar yang tumbuh.

"UWAA!" BRUK! Naruto jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Naruto.

"Da-daijobu desu ka, Na-Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata. Naruto bangun lalu menepuk pelan baju yang dikenakannya.

"Daijobu, Hinata_-chan_! Ayo lanjutkan memotong bunga-bunganya!" Naruto berujar ceria, lalu mengambil guntingnya yang terserak di tanah.

Tak terasa, hari semakin sore dan kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah mendapat dua keranjang besar bunga Lavender. Naruto membawa kedua keranjang, berdalih tidak ingin Hinata membawa benda berat.

"Ma-mari Na-Naruto_-kun_. Bi-biarkan a-aku me-membawa salah sa-satu keranjang." Pinta Hinata. Naruto menggeleng, ia menolak.

"Biar aku saja Hinata_-chan_. Ini cukup berat, apa kau sudah lama melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tak ap-apa Naruto_-kun_, a-aku sudah te-terbiasa. A-aku su-sudah me-melakukannya li-lima tahun be-belakangan ini." Jelas Hinata.

"Lalu, kita akan membawa keranjang-keranjang ini kemana?" Naruto meletakkan satu keranjang di depan sepedanya.

"A-ayo ba-bawa ke-ke rumahku." Balas Hinata.

"Hinata, bagaimana kalau kau duduk di jok belakang sambil membawa keranjang satunya?" tawar Naruto.

"Ta-Tapi a-aku be-berat Na-Naruto_-kun_…." Balas Hinata.

"Tidak apa, aku kuat kok! Ayo!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk duduk di belakangnya. Naruto lalu mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

"Rumahmu lewat mana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto diperjalanann.

"Ke kiri l-lalu lurus. I-ikuti sungai kecil hi-hingga me-menemukan po-pohon Sakura t-terbesar. Di-disanalah r-rumahku." Jelas Hinata.

"Baik! Pegangan yang kuat Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto menambah kecepatan kayuhan sepedanya. Hinata terpaksa melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang pemuda itu.

Akhirnya, Naruto dan Hinata sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana bercat gading dengan puluhan pot bunga berjejer rapih di depannya.

"Wuah, indah sekali, Hinata_-chan_! Kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Naruto setelah sampai.

"A-arigatou, Naruto_-kun_…a-aku tinggal be-bersama a-adikku." Balas Hinata.

"Lalu dimana adikmu sekarang?" Naruto duduk di balai kecil di depan rumah Hinata.

"I-ia se-sedang me-mengirim bu-bunga ke pe-pembeli di desa i-ini." Hinata meletakkan keranjang bunganya di dalam rumah. Ia lalu membuat segelas teh untuk Naruto.

"I-Ini Na-Naruto_-kun_…" Hinata menyerahkan gelas penuh teh itu pada Naruto. Naruto tentu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Arigatou, Hinata_-chan_!" Naruto lalu menyesap teh itu dengan hikmad.

Begitulah kegiatan mereka. Naruto kini bangun pagi-pagi sekali selama liburan. Hal yang membuat Nagato –sang paman membuka rahangnya lebar-lebar. Dimana Naruto yang pemalas itu? Pikirnya heran. Naruto selalu menuju padang bunga Lavender. Ia selalu menunggu kedatangan Hinata di sana dan membantu gadis itu memetik bunga.

Hinata merenung dikamarnya. Hampir selama dua minggu ini Hinata menghabiskan waktu bersama pemuda tampan itu. Entah mengapa ia –mulai nyaman bersama pemuda itu. Senyumnya yang cerah, sikapnya yang ramah, semuanya…semuanya membuatnya tenang. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan tatkala ia berada di dekat pemuda itu.

Naruto sendiri juga heran, ia senang berada di dekat gadis itu. Pembawaannya yang tenang, malu-malu dan telaten membuatnya kagum. Berbeda dengan teman-teman gadis Naruto yang kebanyakan memukulnya karena berusaha mendekati mereka –hei ia hanya ingin berteman baik. Tiap dekat dengan Hinata, ia selalu merasa bahwa ia berada di surga. Tenang dan damai… senyuman manis gadis itu bahkan mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Ia betah sekali ada di desa.

Sayang, libur sekolah Naruto tersisa dua hari lagi. Dan setelah itu, ia harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi untuk kembali lagi ke desa ini. Dan mungkin saja, ia tak bisa bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Naruto sibuk memikirkan hal itu semalaman, ya ia harus melakukan hal itu!

Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menuju rumah Hinata. Begitu sampai, ia melihat gadis itu tengah menyapu halaman rumahnya yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran tersapu angin.

"Ohayou, Hinata_-chan_!" sapa Naruto.

"O-ohayou, Na-Naruto_-kun_…a-ada apa? Tu-tumben Na-Naruto_-kun_ la-langsung ke-kemari.." ujar Hinata.

"Etto… aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang agak gatal.

"Me-menyampaikan a-apa Naruto_-kun_?" tanya Hinata.

"Ng, anu…um… Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanya Naruto cepat. Hinata kaget, saking kagetnya ia sampai menjatuhkan sapu lidinya.

"Ng, etto…" Hinata menahan jawabannya.

"Kau bisa menjawabnya besok, Hinata_-chan_. Itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan. Mata ashita!" Naruto bergegas pergi menaiki sepedanya. Meninggalkan Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan.

Hari sepertinya berjalan begitu lambat bagi Naruto. Sesekali ia lemparkan batu-batu kecil ke tengah kolam yang berada di belakang rumah pamannya.

"Apa kau sudah berberes Naruto? Bukankah kau harus berangkat besok pagi?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ya, aku sudah berberes, paman. Paman jangan khawatir." Naruto nyengir lebar, Nagato hanya menggeleng-geleng mendengar jawaban Naruto.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto mengayuh sepedanya menuju padang bunga tempat ia bertemu dengan Hinata. Semilir angin berhembus, menghembuskan wewangian bunga ungu kecil itu. Naruto berdiri bersama sepedanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan tempat ini, ia harus menunggu beberapa bulan untuk kembali lagi kemari.

"Na-Naruto_-kun_…" suara lembut menggelitik itu lagi. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya yang mengenakan dress putih selutut dengan renda bunga-bunga kecil dipinggirannya. Seperti pertama kali bertemu, Hinata mengenakan topi lebar berwarna putih untuk hiasan kepala.

"Hinata_-chan_…" guman Naruto. Ia kini sedang tegang menanti jawaban dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"U-untuk yang ke-kemarin … a-aku… a-aku tidak bisa …" Hinata meremas pinggiran dressnya. Pupus sudah harapan Naruto akan gadis itu.

"Ah.. begitu ya…" Naruto lalu menaiki sepedanya, bersiap pergi untuk berangkat kembali ke Tokyo. Hingga ia dengar kembali suara gadis itu..

"Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, Naruto_-kun_!" Teriaknya menghentikan kayuhan sepeda Naruto. Naruto menoleh, melihat Hinata kini menangis ditemani pantulan sinar mentari sore, disaksikan hamparan bunga yang terhembus angin. Entahlah, tapi ini adalah pemandangan terindah bagi Naruto …

**"_Radiance of Spring … when all of nature is aglow with the radiance of spring, a single bud may blossom into countless flowers_ …"**

.

.

**End this chapter!**

.

.

* * *

**Author's Notes :**

1. Author kembali dengan **MC** baru, padahal yang lain belom kelar #kicked!

2. Oh iya author ganti penname dari **Aoki Kou** jadi **Iris la Verius**!

3. Fict ini tercipta karena saya melihat beberapa kata-kata di sela-sela menonton anime **Hyouka**

4. Sampai jumpa next chapter!


End file.
